The present invention relates to novel herbicidal synergistic compositions containing a combination of at least one acetamide herbicide and at least one lipophilic additive suitable for selectively controlling weeds in crops of cultivated plants, typically in crops of cereals, rape, sugar beet, sugar cane, rice, maize, plantation crops, soybeans and cotton.
The invention further relates to a method for controlling weeds in crops of cultivated plants and to the use of said novel composition therefor.